warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Blazing Star (herb)
The Blazing Star is a rare healing herb that is used to cure the early settlers of an unknown, but fatal disease. It is found on the side of the Thunderpath, near the pine forest. Description :The Blazing Star is a plant with spiky leaves and yellow flowers, whose five petals spread out separately and resemble a star. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Moth Flight's Vision :Moth Flight recalls the time in which Dappled Pelt and Cloud Spots had realized that the Blazing Star was a healing herb. :When Moth Flight gives birth to her kits—Spider Paw, Bubbling Stream, Blue Whisker, and Honey Pelt, she realizes that these kits make up a version of The Blazing Star. In the Dawn of the Clans arc The Blazing Star :At the four trees, the early settlers meet in peace, a moon after the great battle that had occurred between Tall Shadow and Clear Sky's groups. The spirit cats emerge, telling them that although they have done a good job of keeping peace, that a claw still blights the forest. They tell the cats that they must grow and spread like the Blazing Star, in which the cats are confused, thinking it might be a riddle. :When Clear Sky encounters Tom and One Eye in the forest, he asks them if they might know what the Blazing Star might be. One Eye replies that it might be a plant. :During a discussion at the moor camp, where Gray Wing explains to Holly, Mouse Ear, and Mud Paws about the spirit cats' prophecy, Mouse Ear brings up the idea of the Blazing Star being a plant. He explains that he and the other rogues had seen it growing on the other side of the Thunderpath. Cloud Spots mentions that the Blazing Plant could be the cure for a mysterious illness that had spread throughout the forest. Tall Shadow leads a patrol across the Thunderpath, but before she reaches it, the patrol comes across One Eye, who almost bites into a bird that had been infected with the illness. Thunder and Pebble Heart stop him before it's too late, and Clear Sky approaches. Tall Shadow explains to Clear Sky what they think the Blazing Star might be, and Clear Sky offers to join her in the search of the flower. After crossing the Thunderpath, they come across the flower, which is smaller than the cats though it would be, disappointing them. The Blazing Star is seen as a plant with spiky leaves and yellow flowers that spread out separately. :Tall Shadow remarks that it is shaped like a star, while Clear Sky comments that it looks like a paw with claws extended. He suggests that the plant means that they need to fight, to defend their territory, but he doesn't have an answer to who they need to fight. Tall Shadow disagrees with him, reminding him that the spirit cats said nothing about fighting. She suggests that it may mean that they need to move and follow the sun, as the flowers bend towards the sun. Clear Sky tells Tall Shadow that they had already made their journey, and he believes that this is the place they are supposed to be. Thunder has no ideas, bringing him to ask Pebble Heart. Pebble Heart responds that he doesn't know either, but he adds that he thinks things are about to change. When Thunder is teaching Lightning Tail about a hunting lesson, Star Flower emerges, introducing herself, noting that she had been named by the Blazing Star, as the five petals reflect in her eyes. A Forest Divided : Path of Stars :The Blazing Star is only briefly mentioned by Pebble Heart, during Gray Wing's final moments. As Gray Wing remembers his campmates, he comes to the conclusion that they are more than just that, and thinks that they were just like kin to him. Gray Wing comes up with the word ''Clans to describe their five groups, and Pebble Heart likes this. The younger cat purrs in satisfaction, saying that their five Clans were like the five petals on the Blazing Star. See also *''The Blazing Star'' *Star Flower *Medicine *Medicine cat Notes and references de:Leuchtender Sternru:Сверкающая Звезда (растение)pl:Płonąca Gwiazda (zioło) Category:Medicine redirect